1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashing light housing that is adapted to be removably attached to the rear (i.e. heel) of any athletic shoe (such as, for example, a sneaker, sports shoe, training shoe, or the like) to permit the wearer to selectively control the energization of a flashing light source carried at the interior of the housing.
2. Background Art
Athletic shoes are known for carrying a battery powered light module within a relatively narrow, factory preformed cavity in the heel of the shoe. The conventional light module often requires a certain heel-strike pressure to close the contacts of a force sensitive switch in order to complete an electrical circuit between a power supply and a light source. Consequently, no light will be produced by the light module if the wearer is either standing still or walking slowly. In this regard, unless the athletic shoes are subjected to a threshold force, nothing will be visible to warn on-lookers of the wearer's presence in those cases where the shoes are worn at night and a safety factor is intended. Moreover, the conventional light modules are carried at or near the bottom of the heel so as to be located adjacent the roadway or other surface to be traveled over by the wearer. The aforementioned position of the light module relative to the roadway limits the size of the area illuminated and visible to on-lookers.
What is more, the light module is not easily removed from its cavity in the heel of the athletic shoe when it is necessary to change the battery. That is, a tool is frequently required to pry the module out of its cavity. Thus, it may not be completely safe for many individuals, particularly young children, who, to a large extent, wear such athletic shoes to use sharp or pointed tools to remove the light module. However, even if the light module is removed, it is not transferable to other athletic shoes which do not include a preformed cavity. Hence, the life of the light module, which contributes to the overall cost of the shoe, is generally limited to the life of the shoe within which it is carried. In the case of children, athletic shoes are often worn out after only six months or less which would, in effect, necessitate that a pair of new light modules be purchased with a new pair of shoes, even if the modules in the old shoes were still in working order.
In addition, the conventional light modules have no means to permit the wearer to control the energization of the light source therewithin. That is to say, the light source will operate on a continuous basis whether or not such operation is desired. This continuous operation of the light source contributes to a reduction in the life of the battery as well as the necessity of making frequent and inconvenient battery changes. Because of the low profile of the conventional light module that is carried within the correspondingly narrow cavity at the heel, a relatively expensive lithium battery source is often used. Therefore, the original purchase price of the athletic shoe is increased as is the cost to maintain the shoe as a consequence of replacing dead batteries.